Challenges faced by infrastructure engineering differ between application software development and the agile practice, which is not a direct fit for the conventional infrastructure work culture. agile software development generally is related to software development methodologies in which software is developed incrementally in iterations. Typically, iterations are measured in a period of time that may vary based on, for example, infrastructure engineering environment. The essence of agility is the cross-functional aspect of teams, and the goal is to develop the teams to have minimum dependency on external resources to deliver work. However, often time, agile principles are hardly applied to infrastructure engineering with respect to an organization when the structure of the organization has extended decision-making time frames. For example, lack of dedicated resourcing, lack of visibility for the development organization on who are executing their Infrastructure tasks, incremental delivery planning, or a slow mindset creates difficulties in applying the agile principles.